Completely Misunderstood
by NekoNinjaOverlord
Summary: There's a new guy in school and Ino doesn't like the sound of him.  But then she meets him, will this meeting change the way she thinks about him? #SaiIno#


I really love this couple! I think SaiIno look very good together!^^

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you hear? There's a new guy in school." Gossiped Sakura.<p>

"Yeah, I heard from Tenten." Replied Hinata.

"He's supposed be really good looking! A lot similar to Sasuke." Continued Sakura.

"So? Just because he _looks _like Sasuke, doesn't mean he _is _Sasuke." Huffed Ino.

It was break time; Sakura and Hinata was sitting around Ino's desk. They were discussing the new student who had transferred from another school after the New Year's holiday.

It was his first day and already, he had the girls talking about him.

"I bet he's a jerk who's full of himself. I hate guys like that." Complained Ino.

"Ino, you haven't even met him yet. You can't say things like that." Said Hinata.

"Hinata's right, Sai's a nice guy. I just met him." Kiba joined in. He had just entered the classroom.

"No, _Ino's_ right. He's a jerk!" Naruto was behind Kiba, he looked annoyed.

"Ha! You're just saying that because he said you had no bal-" Before Kiba could finish, the bell went. The history teacher, Asuma, came in and settled everyone down.

"_So his name's Sai._" Thought Ino. "_Like I give a damn about him. Sasuke is the one for me._" Her eyes floated from the teacher to the back of Sasuke's head. Her mind drifted off into a daydream.

After school, Ino was walking back home. She was very tired because her last class was sports.

"Hey, you're in my year. Right?" Ino heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw a tall, black haired guy wearing her school's uniform, but she couldn't recognise him.

"Uhhh…" Ino was trying to remember his face.

"I guess you wouldn't know me. I'm new in school. My name is Sai." Sai gave a smile and put out his hand, offering a handshake.

"_So this is Sai. I guess he does look a bit like Sasuke._" Ino put on a smile too and shook his hand. "Hi, my name is Ino. Do you live around here?"

"Nice to meet you Ino. Yes, my house is a few blocks away."

"I see, my house is just down this street."

"That's good. I'm glad someone in my year living so close to me."

"It is. So how did you know I was in your year?"

"I recognised you from our sports class today."

"Ah, sorry. I didn't see you."

"No need to apologise. I only caught a glimpse of you from afar, I thought you looked pretty."

"_This guys isn't all that bad. I feel guilty for saying those things about him this morning._" Thought Ino. "Oh, thank yo-."

"But now that I see you up close, you're not that much to look at." Smiled Sai.

Ino was stunned. "_What did he just say?_"

"But it's not your fault, it was mine for assuming so." He continued, _still _smiling.

*_WHACK!_*

Sai was lying on the ground with a purple cheek. Ino had punched him and was now walking away from him, back home. She was very angry. "_That __**jerk**__! I knew I was right about him! Argh!_"

The next day, Ino went to school early to avoid bumping into Sai since he lived close to her. She entered her classroom and sat at her desk. She looked around the empty room.  
>"<em>Damn, so boring with no one here.<em>"  
>She decided to put her head down on the desk till the others came. A few minutes later, she heard the classroom door opening. She quickly looked up and smiled to greet whoever was at the door.<p>

"Hey!-" She stopped and her smile left her face when she realised who it was.

"Hello. You're much more cheerful than yesterday." Smiled Sai.

Ino just glared at him and looked out the window.

"Oh? Are we not talking?"

"Just what are you doing here? This isn't your classroom." Said Ino.

"I was bored so I came here to see if there was anyone I could talk to."

"Then why did you come here so early?"

"I woke up early."

"…Hmpf, well there's no one here anyway so you can go away."

"But you're here, aren't you?"

"Well, I don't feel like talking."

"I know that you're bored too, you had your head down before I came in."

"And I'd still be bored if you talk to me so it's not going to make a difference."

"If there's no difference, I'll talk to you." Sai smiled and sat on the desk in front of Ino.  
>It was obvious he wasn't going to move so Ino put her head back on the desk while Sai was going on about something or other. Ino wasn't listening, she didn't care. Sai's words were beginning to get fuzzy as she slowly drifted off into slumber.<p>

"Ino?… Ino!… Wake up, Ino!" Someone was shaking her shoulder.

"…Huh…?" Ino lazily looked up to see Sakura.

"What are you doing here so early? You never come in before me." Sakura threw her bag on her desk and turned to Ino.

"…Oh, I'll tell you later." Ino yawned and stretched.

"Alright. Hey, you want to go out this Saturday with me, Hinata and Temari? Just for fun?" Asked Sakura.

"Sure, I'd love to. I nearly forgot it was nearly the weekend." Ino yawned again.

"Great!" Replied Sakura and she turned to face the front of the class as the teacher had walked in.

School went by normally. Ino didn't see Sai since the morning. Ino had even forgotten that they even spoke.

Saturday came around quickly and Ino, Temari, Hinata and Sakura just had lunch. They were randomly walking around town and ended up by the river in the park.

They were talking about various things, like what they did over the holidays and school. They eventually got to the topic of guys.

"So Hinata, I saw you talking to Naruto during break yesterday. " Winked Sakura.

"O-oh! It wasn't anything big… He just wanted my notes for maths. " Said Hinata who blushed while talking about him.

"He always seems to be borrowing your notes, Hinata. " Teased Temari.

"N-no! It's not like that! He says my notes are the neatest." Hinata blushed harder. "Enough about me. What about you two? Any progress with Sasuke?" Asked Hinata, changing the topic.

"We're both trying but Sasuke isn't paying attention to either of us." Sighed Sakura.

"Or any other girl for that matter. He's completely oblivious to anyone trying to come onto him." Said Ino.

"Huh… He doesn't seem to be gay… I guess he's just not interested in relationships." Said Temari.

"Well, I'm not giving up!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"Neither am I!" Said Ino.

Just before Temari was going to speak, they heard someone behind them.

"Hey!"

They turned around and saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sai.

"Oh, hey guys!" Waved Ino, ignoring Sai.

The guys walked up to them and started talking.

"What're you doing?" Smiled Naruto.

"Just walking around. It's a nice day." Replied Sakura.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Ino.

"We were just showing Sai around." Said Naruto.

"Ah! I forgot to buy some new notebooks, all mine are used up." Remembered Temari.

"So are mine." Said Hinata.

"Ok, let's go! Before I forget again." Temari grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her along.

"See ya!" Shouted Temari and Hinata waved bye to the others.

"Temari is so pushy." Said Sakura.

"So Sasuke, what are you doing after this?" Smiled Ino.

Sasuke just started tediously at her.

"If you don't mind, I'll join you." Ino clung to Sasuke's right arm.

"Hey, I want to come too!" Sakura clung to his other arm.

Naruto was about to speak when he got hit in the head with a ball.

"Ow! What was that!" Naruto rubbed his head and turned around to see whoever hit him.

He saw a small boy with three of his other friends. The boy stared at him and stuck out his tongue. He then ran off with his friends.

"Oi! Come back here and apologise!" Naruto ran after them.

"Naruto, you idiot! Stop!" Shouted Sakura and ran after him.

Sasuke sighed and said "I guess I better go and make sure Naruto doesn't do anything stupid." He walked off.

Ino stared after them.

"Damn it, Naruto. I guess I won't be able to hang out with Sasuke today." Ino said to herself.

"So you like Sasuke." Said Sai.

Ino had completely forgotten he was there.

"It's none of your business." Huffed Ino and started walking back home.

Sai walked after her.

"Hey, why do you blow me off all the time?" Said Sai.

"_Is he actually asking me that?_" Thought Ino.

"Why don't you guess." She grumbled.

Sai had a confused look on his face. He thought for a minute or two and then spoke.

"…I don't know."

Ino glared at him.

"When we first met, you called me ugly! How rude is that? And you're still so oblivious to it!" Shouted Ino and walked faster.  
>She realised Sai wasn't following her anymore. She turned her head slightly and saw Sai just standing there, as if in shock. She turned her head back and walked faster.<p>

"_Idiot. An absolute moron._"

The following Monday, Ino walked to school at the usual time. Even though she didn't leave early, she didn't bump into Sai. So, her morning was good.  
>Sakura wasn't in that day. Hinata was helping Naruto finish today's homework and Tenten and Temari had a school council meeting. Ino thought of hanging out with the guys but she thought Sai might be there and she <em>really <em>didn't want to see him. So she decided to eat her lunch at the back of the school. Rarely anybody went there so she'd be alone.

Ino ate her a lunch under a tree and after she finished, she decided to lie down. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard a crunch of dry grass. She got up.

"Hey." Sai was in front of her.

Ino glared at him and was about to get up to leave.

"No, wait!" Said Sai.

"What?" Said Ino dryly.

Sai looked at her and then sat beside her.

"I want to talk about what you said yesterday."

"There's nothing to talk about." Ino looked away.

"Yes, there is. Just listen."

"No." Ino was about to get up when Sai grabbed her arm.

"I don't think you're ugly!" He said firmly.

Ino was stunned and looked at him.

"Don't play with me. I know what you said and you said I was ugly." She frowned.

"I don't think you're ugly. Just sit down and let me explain."

Ino tried to shake him off but he had a tight grip on her arm. She had no choice so she rolled her eyes and sat down. "Fine, explain."

Sai let go of her and took a deep breathe. "Firstly, I'm not very good at…expressing feelings. Nor am I good at noticing other peoples' feelings. I'm… socially awkward."

He paused and when Ino said nothing, he continued.

"When I first saw you, during sports, you were smiling and looking at a flower. You didn't pick it or anything, like anyone else would."

"That's because my family owns a flower shop. I like flowers so I don't pick them."

Sai smiled softly. "That's good. I like flowers too."

"Just get to the point." Said Ino impatiently.

"Yea. Well, that scene…of you and the flower… It was…very pretty… _You _looked pretty." Sai blushed slightly and looked away.

"That doesn't make sense. You said I wasn't much to look at."

"I told you, I'm not very good with feelings and emotions. When we first met and I said that I thought you looked pretty, I… I got embarrassed! So I tried to undo what I said."

Ino was confused. "So you called me ugly to take back calling me pretty?"

"…Yes." Sai went even redder.

"Pfft…Pffht…Ahahahahahaha!" Ino started laughing.

Now Sai was confused. "What?"

"That was why you acted like that?" Said Ino, after controlling her laughter.

"Yes. I don't see what's so funny about it though." Grumbled Sai.

Ino looked at him and smiled. "I'm sorry for ignoring you. I didn't know you were like this."

Sai smiled too. "So…You'll forget about Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Said Ino.

"I'm asking you out."

"…What?"

"I. Like. You." Sai was now looking into her eyes.

"I thought you just thought I was pretty!"

"You are. And I want that all to myself." Sai took her hand and came closer to her.

Ino was the one blushing now. She didn't know what to do. This was very sudden.

"But…I…It's just…Sasuke-" Right in the middle of her sentence, Sai gave her a quick, but firm, kiss.

Sai blushed like crazy. "Ah, sorry... I should go." Sai got up but Ino pulled him back down again.

"You said that you were bad at expressing your feelings!" Said Ino.

"I am…But I am also quite direct."

Ino smiled. "I guess I could forget about Sasuke. But on one condition."

Sai looked surprised. He wasn't expecting her to say that. "What condition?"

"You have to _make _me forget." She smirked and looked into his eyes.

Sai smiled and kissed her again.

"That won't be too hard."

* * *

><p>This is an omake from a GaaHina fanfic I'm writing.<br>I edited it a little so it could be a oneshot.  
>If you want to read my GaaHina fanfic, here's the link: .nets/6882393/1/Who_Would_Have_Thought

No, there is no continuation.

**Please** **review**, I like hearing **feedback**.  
>They also help me write <strong>better<strong>. =)

**Thank you for reading!**  
><strong>I hope you enjoyed it!^^<strong>


End file.
